Mo
'' "Ya-yeah, you reached Mo, he's not here, leave a message. Beep! Hahahaha! Just messin' with ya. Leave a message."'' Mo has somewhat of a leader attitude and is always ready to party. He is the main promoter of the Dance Central crew and can occasionally be found leaving tags and flyers for the competition around the city. He specializes in street and electropop in the first game, and electronic and R&B music in the second. He's part of the Hi-Def crew along with Glitch. Costumes Dance Central *First Outfit: Teal zip-up hoodie with blue stripes, pink knee socks and Vans slip-on shoes. *Second Outfit: Teal t-shirt with a cassette necklace, blue "puff hat," grey skinny jeans and multicolor shoes. *Third Outfit: Mo's Original costume At the title screen, press B, Up, Down(2), Y to unlock Mo's Original costume. If you entered the code correctly, you will hear a sound. Only works if the song default is Mo and his first outfit is on beforehand. Dance Central 2 *Hi-Def: TV test-bar colored shirt, coat with tiger-striped hood hanging on a black cap, and maroon high-tops. *Street Style: Wrinkle-patterned, seafoam green hoodie and tiger-print skinny jeans. *DC Classic - B-Boy (for unlock it, you have to import songs from DC1 to DC2) Score Catchphrases Five or Golden Stars *Your boy Mo, hate to say I told you so. Yeah! Takin' everybody down! *Just doin' what comes natural! Yeah! I've got this one on lock! *Oh no is that a four, oh no my bad, Five Stars! *Slow down dude. You be killin' deeznutz! * Ya'll know ya'll jealous of deeznutz! Ho! I've got this one on lock! *I say I was surprised, but yah boy don't need to lie. Four or Three Stars *Nice! A'ight a'ight! (Breakdances) Uh huh. Suck deeznutz. Two, One, or No Stars *Not perfect? Man, I was holding back on deeznutz! *So it wasn't my best, even if it's not perfect, but I still smoke weed everyday! *Al shoot man, that won't look good on my resemate, man! General Information Name: Moses Hobbies: B-ball (basketball), battles, hopping turnstiles, 'chillin’ with deeznutz' Interests: Takin’ suckers down in battles… just like clothes off a laundry line Favorite Movie: Kung Fu Tales: Legend of the Ghost Warrior Nickname: The King of Flash, Mo. Blood Type: O+… ‘cause how sure is Mo that he’s gonna whip your butt on the dance floor? Oh, positive. BAM! Height: "Dang son where did you find this?1" Birthday: Deeznutz 22nd Character creation: So maybe it’s appropriate that Harmonix’s internal profile of Mo, the first dancer we’ll look at, tells us that his favorite movie is the fictional fighting flick, Kung Fu Tales: Legend of the Ghost Warrior. Mo is the one-man street team of the “Dance Central” crew, a promotor of sorts who you can see plastering DC propaganda all over city streets in the game’s strunning animated opening cinematic. He’s also the first character the team designed for the game, in part because of Perlot’s long-standing obsessions with getting a hoodie in one of Harmonix’s games. “I love the silhouette that a hoodie creates,” he explains. “I have concepts through the years of trying to put hoodies on characters in our games.” He stands apart from the DC clique, with no established rivalries with other characters in the game. His style is influenced by West Coast B-Boy aesthetics, and his colorful in-game ensembles match his colorful attitude. As far as a character archetype goes, Mo is the “promoter” or “messenger” of the DC crew – you see him tagging and flyering for the competition in Dance Central’s opening cinematic. He knows the ins-and-outs of the entire scene in the Dance Central universe, but he’s also, as his voice overs ingame indicate, a prankster. -Dance Central sketchbook dc-mo-emilia.jpg dc-mo.jpg mo-scorecard.jpg mo-concept-sketches.jpg 197576-dancecentralheader.jpg Mo concept02.jpg Perly mo drawover-620x.jpg 192857-mo header.jpg Links Dance Central Sketchbook Category:Characters Category:Ninja Crew Category:Male Characters Category:Power S Category:Teia Love